Vehicle mountable shelters, such as camper shells, tents, cargo bed covers and the like for pick-up trucks, have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized for a variety of purposes including providing temporary shelter for occupants and/or cargo (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,386, 4,566,729, 4,088,363, and 4,496,184). Some heretofore known shelters have been collapsible and/or removable, thereafter storage of such shelters requiring either a remote storage area or storage space in at least some, often substantial, part of the vehicle's cargo carrying area.
While such shelters have thus been effective while in use (i.e., when providing shelter for occupants for example), such shelters have not always proven to be entirely satisfactory when not in use, occupying or unduly limiting vehicle storage space, and/or have been overly complex, and/or cumbersome to install and remove or erect and collapse. Further improvement in vehicle mountable shelters could thus still be utilized.